The Sound of the City
by Stephinator Lynn
Summary: A modern retelling of the classic


Summary: A re-telling of The Sound of Music in modern times. Set in New York City.

The Sound of the City

Chapter 1

Central Park. Undoubtedly the most beautiful place in New York City. Maria Rainer sat in the middle of park, as it was the most quiet, the urban noises drowned out by trees rustling, birds singing and children playing. She was sitting in the grass, barefoot of course, wiggling her toes in the grass. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds around her, completely at peace…

*DING*

Maria opened her eyes at the sound of her phone receiving a text message, she fished it out of her bag.

It read:

NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM SARA

Maria you're late for rehearsal!

Maria looked at the time, it was ten minutes after four and rehearsal began at four. "Gosh!" She stood up quickly, grabbing her bag and trying to put on her shoes as she ran through the park. She ran to the nearest subway station and just made it in time for the incoming train. After a short time the announcement throughout the train said 'Broadway-Times Square'. As soon as the doors opened she tried to run through the throngs of people.

Once out of the station Maria stopped to get her bearings and try to catch some more air. She quickly spotted the theatre and made her way through the crowded streets of Times Square. She ran to the stage door, thankful it was still unlocked and made her way inside.

"Late again Maria I see?"

Maria smiled at the security guard for the theatre. "Oh you know me Hank, I'm nothing if not consistent." She said as she quickly blew by him. She dropped her bag on a nearby chair and quietly made her way to the offstage area.

Maria had gotten a roll in a new musical as the swing. Her friend Sara spotted her and glared at her. They were in the middle of practising the opening number. Maria swiftly made her way on stage and ran to her spot, not missing a beat in the song or the dance.

Standing in the Orchestra pit next to the conductor was the director of the show. He rolled his eyes as he saw Maria try to sneak onto the stage.

When the musical number ended the director spoke. "Excellent work ladies and gentlemen. Maria, so lovely of you to finally join us. Lets all take five. Maria I'd like to have a word with you in my office."

As Maria walked off stage she could hear other members of the ensemble talking about her. "Uh oh, the virgin Mary is in trouble." One said, causing others to laugh.

"My name is Maria." She corrected before walking off stage to meet with the director.

Maria took a deep breath before going in to the directors office. She poked her head into the office, "you wanted to see me Sir?"

"Yea, listen Maria. You've been late for almost every rehearsal. Do you now own a watch?"

"No Sir… I mean.. yes Sir I do have a watch and I am sorry about being late. I was in Central Park you see? Sometimes I just get so caught up and I lose track of time." Maria explained.

"Maria, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to let you go. I can't have people missing from my ensemble, especially once the show opens."

"Oh please Sir don't fire me. There haven't been a lot of jobs on Broadway lately and I'm going to be behind on my rent-"

"Everyone here is behind on their rent Maria, this is New York City. And this is why everyone else shows up on time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a rehearsal to finish."

Maria sighed and put her head in her hands. What was she going to do? She slowly walked out of the office, she could hear the number from Act II beginning in the background. Once outside of the theatre with no where to go, Maria wandered around Times Square. She looked around at all of the billboards and flashing signs for new Broadway shows. This was why she had come to New York. As a child she dreamed that one day her name would be in lights on Broadway.

Maria had come to New York the second she turned eighteen to escape a not so pleasant childhood. She had been able to find a roommate and had been either working mostly in restaurants, serving tourists before they headed out to a night of theatre. She had been in ensembles of a few shows over the years, she honestly didn't think it would be this difficult.

That was seven years ago.

Before she knew it Maria had walked all the way home. Her roommate not home yet. Mostly because her roommate was Sara and she was still at rehearsal. Sara was going to give her hell when she came home. She already owed Sara some money from because she came up short on last months rent.

Maria grabbed her old laptop and opened her browser to the wanted adds. She needed to find a new job and quick. There weren't any auditions coming up for a while so she ventured and clicked 'ALL'. She was desperate at this point.

WANTED ASAP:

LIVE IN NANNY NEEDED FOR 7 CHILDREN FOR THE SUMMER. ENQUIRE AT: 555-0187

Maria stared at the listing for a long time. Who still had seven children? Did they have a mother?

"Do you even like children?" Maria was startled. She hadn't heard her roommate come home.

"My gosh Sara you scared me." Maria looked back at the computer screen. "I like children, I've always liked children… I think."

Sara dramatically sighed and lay herself down on the couch. "Maria, I love you like a sister I really do, but you couldn't afford to lose this job. When you didn't come back everyone was talking about you."

Maria rolled her eyes. "That job is a lot like highschool. I thought I had outlived the 'Virgin Mary' thing" She said re-reading the job posting. "I could apply for this job, it would get me out of your hair."

"Oh Maria, I don't want you out of my hair… I do want you to pay your entire rent every once in a while though."

"This job could be perfect Sara. I could do this for the summer, have a steady income. I could still pay the rent. I'm going to call them."

END CHAPTER 1


End file.
